


Hydrospanner In The Works

by Olorisstra



Series: Hydrospanner in the works [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fucking Palpatine over because someone ought to and I do like when a plan comes to fruition, also this will be better all around for the clones, the gods know that they need something good going their way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olorisstra/pseuds/Olorisstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbetaed</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hydrospanner In The Works

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed

He is deep into meditation, deeper than he might have ever been, when a stray thought passes through his mind. He might have ignored it, if it hadn’t snagged on the hook that his worries about the future are.

He has decided on what he should do, but he hasn’t thought to ask the Force what will come to pass, now that his course is set and the first preparations are set in motion.

The Force answers his question before he can even propose it again, eager to warn him, eager to tell him.

It is a vast, sweeping answer that brings Master Sifo-Dyas to his knees, breath forced to his lungs as he is shown flashes of what his actions will set in motion, of Dooku’s heartbreaking treachery and Hego Damask’s true nature, of thousand of lives created by his actions and how many of them will be senselessly destroyed.

A blindfold is ripped off his eyes and he is left to crumple on his side, emptying his stomach on the floor of his apartments as the end of the Order as he knows it flashes behind his eyelids. Not in peaceful revolution or careful reformation, but drowned in a sea of Darkness-steeped blood that will rip through the minds of Jedis and Clones both.

He loses consciousness.

* * *

When he wakes, it is early morning and the former contents of his stomach have congealed in a disgusting mass half on his couch and half on the floor.

He gathers himself, welcoming the pain of the pounding headache his vision has left him with as a reminder that he is still alive and has more work to do, and pushes himself up from the floor, knees popping with the movement in a way that would usually make him grimace.

He doesn’t. He has pain far worse battering his head and he knows his knees aren’t going to bother him for much longer. It is a revelation that soothes away any discomfort he might have previously felt for his aches.

“First, a bath.” He decides, fully determined to take advantage of the luxury of hot water that doesn’t end. He’s always wanted to do it, but it always felt wasteful too. For this once, he will be selfish and thoroughly enjoy the sort of long, drawn-out bath he used to fantasize about as a padawan, from time to time.

His clothes set aside for the laundry droid to take, he fills the half-tub in his fresher and then slides into it, closing his eyes and letting the pure bliss of the hot water leach his energy and will to leave away. It is more pleasurable than he could have imagined and he is glad to have waited this long to experiment this, for he won’t look at a shower the same way again.

He closes his eyes and lolls his head back, until it comes to gently rest against the border of the half-tub.

His course of action still stands.

He will go to Kamino, he will order the clones, he will pay with funds from Damask Holdings, he will accepts his secret mission from Supreme Chancellor Valorum he is not supposed to know about and he will be brought to his old friend dead and in a cryogenic hibernation capsule. He will not try to alter any of those events.

If he did, he might drastically change a future that will, one way or another, still find a way to happen, and potentially only for the worse. He might risk turning his efforts to avoid what he saw happen into a self-fulfilling vision and, beside that still very important point, he has long since understood that there are events that will always happen, in one configuration or another, despite how much the heroes of the tales will fight to avoid them.

He is no hero.

He is a Master of the Jedi Order and a Seer. It was in his first days as a padawan that he learned not to fight against his visions on the grande scale a Guardian might attempt but to let them mostly come to pass and, when the occasion seemed to require it, to throw a figurative hydrospanner in the works.

He will thoroughly change one single, very important thing, and he will let the rest of it happen.

With peace in his heart he will die and, one day, his blood will be used to engineer the birth of General Grievous of the Separatist Army. Anakin Skywalker will be tempted and maybe he will and maybe he will not. There will be pain and suffering, brave sentients grouped together under the definition of clones will die when the war will come, as it was always destined to come.

Sifo-Dyas slips a little bit lower in the hot water, smiling to himself. He’s had a good life, worth living, and he feels happy that his death will be worthwhile too.

There will be an Order 66.

It won’t be the one that Darth Sidious will believe to have put into place.


End file.
